The present invention relates to a utility knife and more particularly to a utility knife in which the blade may be moved into the handle when the knife is not in use.
Utility knives have been in use for a number of years. Some of these utility knifes have blades which are moveable within a handle when the knife is not in use. However, a number of these utility knives have many movable parts which makes them difficult to use and expensive to manufacture. In some of these utility knives replacement of the blade is a complicated operation which may required the use of special tools. Moreover, some existing utility knives do not have means to permit the blade to be only partially moved out of the handle nor do they have the ability to incrementally move the blade in and out of the handle.